


Mechanical Meetup

by orphan_account



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new character joins BFB and meets her favorite contestant, Bomby. What happens next will blow your mind!





	Mechanical Meetup

"I-I'm finally on BFDI! I mean BFB! After so many years watching the show, I get to be a contestant!" The laptop named Laptoppy looked around at everyone in the show. But her gaze immediately drifted towards one.

She dashed towards Bomby and hugged him tight. "Bomby! I'm finally seeing you again!"

"Yeah! Remember the BFDIA hiatus?"

"Yes, good times. I spread the word about you being the greatest contestant on the show. Other objects said I was annoying, but you were always there to defend me."

"And we would-"

"Yes. We loved working on animated human shows together. Whatever a human is."

"Those were some great times! I wish we could go back. BFB has been hard on me!"

"Well, you're in luck, because now I'm seeing you again, and I still love you from BFDIA."

"You do...?"

"I do." Laptoppy planted a kiss on Bomby's lips and stroked his fuse. "I would never light you just to win a contest, because you're hot stuff already."

Bomby giggled. 

"I have something for you." Laptoppy reached into the bag of stuff she brought along to the show and pulled out a banana, which she slowly peeled and placed in Bomby's mouth. After swallowing the banana, Bomby thanked Laptoppy. Laptoppy laughed softly as her power light glowed brighter.

"Oh, Laptoppy... I always liked mechanical minds a lot." Bomby kissed Laptoppy's camera.

"I'm glad that you do."

Bomby carried Laptoppy off to a spot near the Goiky Canal, under a cluster of trees. He gently set her down and placed himself above her, holding onto her hands. 

"So, silly boy, what do you say to a little downloading?" Laptoppy winked.

"What? You mean we're going to watch something?"

"No, I meant we do special things that objects who love each other do."

"Oh my gosh, Laptoppy! No one ever asked me for that before!"

"Then it will be more special. But if you don't know how it works with mechanical minds, we don't have the usual downstairs setup as other people, but we can make do in other ways. For example, I have two USB ports, and my touchpad is very sensitive."

"Oh, I understand!" Bomby stroked himself until a slit appeared between his legs, which immediately gave way to a supple, dark tentacle.

Laptoppy placed one hand on the appendage, which thrust against it as if it had a mind of its own. She felt its slippery surface for a while as Bomby sputtered. Then, Bomby drew himself away and stroked one of Laptoppy's ports with his hand. Laptoppy sighed and rubbed her touchpad slowly. Bomby's other hand then drifted to the surface of Laptoppy's touchpad. Laptoppy cried out loudly and kicked her legs, feeling her body warming up.

Bomby then got on Laptoppy's right side, aligned with her USB port. He rubbed his tentacle against it, twitching softly. Laptoppy pushed back against him, causing him to slide in. Bomby was overcome with how Laptoppy felt around him and screamed loudly and incoherently.

"I always loved it when you screamed like that," Laptoppy purred, starting to press on her touchpad again.

Bomby smiled and pushed in more, breathing heavily. His tentacle wriggled inside Laptoppy, pressing against her delicate insides. Laptoppy moaned hard. Bomby continued, getting all the way in. He swirled his fingers around Laptoppy's touchpad, which made Laptoppy's internal workings vibrate against Bomby.

"Heh. I didn't even know I had that setting!"

"I've been studying mechanical minds just in case!"

Bomby slowly moved himself in and out of Laptoppy's port, his tentacle undulating as he did so. Laptoppy moaned as he did that and kept rubbing herself as well as her insides became hotter. Bomby thrust faster and sputtered high tones in pleasure. He kissed the corner of Laptoppy's screen as he kept pressing against her, feeling her internal heat. Laptoppy continued her moaning. Bomby went even faster, going deep into Laptoppy with every movement in and out. He double-clicked on Laptoppy with one hand and used the other to shove his fingers into her other USB port. Laptoppy screamed out as he did that.

Bomby continued, then while he buried himself inside Laptoppy, he let out a loud yell.

"A-are you waterproof?" asked Bomby.

"Yeah, wh-"

Bomby then throbbed a few times before letting out his release with a long wail. It coursed through Laptoppy and spurted out of her port intensely. Laptoppy licked the drops that landed on her face, then felt her fan cooling her down. Bomby stayed inside Laptoppy for a moment, then sighed and pulled out. Laptoppy lay herself down on Bomby's drooped, spent appendage.

"Laptoppy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're meant for each other?"

"After what you just did? There is no doubt in my mechanical mind."

"Thank you, babe. I love you."

"Same here."

Bomby fell asleep and Laptoppy shut down, but halfway through the night, the sleeping Bomby's body wanted more. The tentacle sprang up and thrust against Laptoppy's lower side, waking her up.

"Bomby?" 

"Hmm, yeah..."

"Get up."

"Gimme..." Bomby's hand drifted across Laptoppy's USB port.

"I can't do that unless you wake up."

"Really?" Bomby opened his eyes, then looked down. "I guess you could help me get rid of that!"

"Sure, my little cream cake."

"What did you just call me?!"

"Sorry! I just meant you sure had a lot of load in you!"

"I guess you're right! Now get to helping me!" Bomby tilted Laptoppy's screen towards him.

Laptoppy kissed and licked the tip before slowly taking it into her mouth. Bomby thrust the rest in immediately. Laptoppy moved herself against him, her tongue lapping against him as she did so. Within the first minute Bomby had spurted. Laptoppy took all of his release in.

"Thanks! Now I can lay down for the night." Bomby retracted his tentacle.

Laptoppy hugged Bomby and pressed her power button as they both fell asleep.


End file.
